Beautiful Surprise
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: The team goes out for a much needed break at a local bar where Hotch suddenly realizes something that apparently the whole team had known for a long time. What could it be? Fluff, fluff and more fluff.


Howdy everybody!

I would've had this fanfic out later, but I just haven't been that motivated. I decided today though that I needed to get this story out there already! I cannot wait for tonight's episode; it looks amazing! I hope you're all as excited as I am. (laugh)

Unfortunately I do not own Criminal Minds (if I did this fic would really happen) nor the song "When Did You Fall" by Chris Rice.

I hope you enjoy and review. (it's pretty fluffy btw)

* * *

_You're all smiles and silly conversation_

_As if this sunny day came just for you_

_You twist your hair, you smile, and you turn your eyes away_

_C'mon, tell me what's right with you_

The team was having quite an enjoyable time.

By the good graces that were provided by Garcia, the entire team had managed to get out of the office after they returned from a case and they headed off to a cozy bar. Surprisingly enough, none of the members really had to be goaded into it. Rossi had managed to drag Hotch from his office, who hadn't truly protested in the first place, and the ladies had just glared at Reid as he tried to half-heartedly back out. Emily had grabbed the genius' arm and led him out of Quantico with a giggling Garcia behind them. The team desperately needed a night out to relax and just be themselves without their agent titles.

It had been a nice night out and the team's apprehension seemed to melt away as drinks were served and the random songs in the background perforated the dark cloud that normally hung over them. Reid was listening to Rossi as he recounted his days of being a 'stud' but found himself laughing more than listening as Emily and JJ took Dave down a notch or two. Morgan and Garcia were laughing as they managed to regain their normal flirting ritual that had been disrupted due to Morgan's status of 'boss man.' Hotch simply sat back and watched his team in amusement; glad to have the time to let down the normal shields he tried so hard to keep up.

Hotch caught Emily's eye and felt something tug at the back of his consciousness as Emily's cheeks seemed to flush slightly as she looked down and smiled sweetly. She was running her hands through her hair and she was glowing with happiness. Emily was in full force tonight and Hotch was under her spell. Her flirtatious smiles and infectious laughter managed to get under Hotch's skin and refused to let him sit still. Hotch couldn't help but be curious as to why Emily was in such a good mood.

Maybe it was simply the fact the whole team was able to get out and enjoy a drink or two together. Though as Emily looked back at Hotch, who was still staring at her, he was sure he was missing something pretty important once Emily's smile grew softer as their eyes met. Yeah, he was missing something all right.

Hotch saw Rossi looking at Emily as she smiled at him and Hotch didn't fail to notice the knowing look in his friends eyes. Dave was in on it. Dave looked over at Hotch who quirked his eyebrow in question but the older profiler just laughed at him. '_You should know by now_.' Dave's eyes said as he shook his head in mock shame. Hotch was getting agitated now. He turned to silently ask JJ but she had the same expression on her face letting a merry laugh penetrate the air around the team.

Emily looked away from Hotch and turned to JJ smiling. Apparently JJ knew too, and Hotch felt his frustration grow. This was not fair.

_Now it dawns on me probably everybody's talkin'_

_And there's something here I'm supposed to realize_

'_Cause your secret's out, and the universe laughs at its joke on me_

_I just caught it in your eyes; it's a beautiful surprise_

Hotch could see now how the rest of the team had identical facial expressions as Dave and he realized that they were laughing…at him! They all knew what had Emily in such a state and they found it amusing how he still had no clue. Garcia turned to whisper something to Emily who just laughed full heartedly and Hotch watched as she threw her head back and her hair caressed her back. She was breathtaking.

Hotch felt as if something familiar was in the back of his mind; banging on the back door, begging to be let in. It was on the tip of his tongue. It probably wasn't even that hard to figure out, but for some reason it was eluding him. The team smiled their secret smiles as Emily glanced once more at Hotch. As her dark eyes met his he felt as if the floodgates he been opened and suddenly he knew why that spark was in her eyes. Oh boy. He was in trouble now. Though, it was a trouble Hotch didn't seem to mind one bit.

Emily Prentiss was in love with him.

No wonder Dave was always calling him an idiot and dropping subtle hints about not letting the opportunity of a family slip through his grasp. Dave had known for a long time. Apparently, his entire team had known for a while now. Hotch felt his lips quirk up in a timid smile as Emily's eyes seemed to brighten. She knew he knew. Now the only question that remained, well the only question that bombarded Hotch's mind, was 'when?' When did Emily fall in love with him? That seemed like the only question Hotch was interested in knowing the answer to.

_When did you fall in love with me?_

_Was it out of the blue?_

'_Cause I swear I never knew it._

Hotch thought back; back to when she first entered his office. It couldn't have been then. Emily was not the kind of woman to fall in love at first sight, though technically if she were that type of woman she would've fallen in love with him ten years ago: No, definitely not then. Hotch wondered also if it had been a long time coming, or if it had simply hit her one-day. Then again, Emily didn't strike Hotch as the woman to fall in love at a second's notice. So it had been developing over some period of time; but when did it start? When did her eyes begin to light up when he entered the room? When did she start smiling internally when he placed them together on cases? When did her heartbeat start increasing when he sat near her on a flight? When did she start lingering in the office later to catch a glimpse of him? When indeed?

_When did you let your heart run free?_

_Have you been waiting long?_

_When did you fall in love with me?_

_When did you fall in love?_

More importantly, when did Hotch start doing those things? When did he fall in love with Emily Prentiss? Hotch felt as if he had always loved her, as clichéd as that sounded. She had managed to show up at the perfect time: His marriage had been falling apart at the seams and she had appeared like a lifeline. She had impeccable timing.

Maybe, right now it didn't matter when he fell in love with the mysterious woman who had invaded his every thought. His real concern was how long she had been waiting on him. The fact that she had been waiting at all made Hotch cringe. Emily didn't deserve that. He certainly had been a fool.

Hotch watched as Dave rolled his eyes in mild exasperation as Emily turned to say something to the older man. Dave looked across the table at Hotch and laughed as Hotch's smile displayed honest chagrin. Emily, catching his smile, chuckled to herself. Hotch looked over and bit his lip trying to hold back his laughter as Garcia elbowed Emily in the side with a an evil glint in her eyes. Garcia was up to something. Emily shook her head, smiling down at her drink as her cheeks reddened considerably. Hotch was instantly curious.

Garcia looked up at Hotch and grinned her Cheshire cat grin and nudged Emily once more. Suddenly Hotch knew what Garcia was trying to do and he fully supported it. Emily looked up to scold Garcia but Hotch caught her attention by motioning for her to come sit next to him. He ignored the smug looks on Morgan and Dave's faces and focused solely on Emily as she stood up and moved to his side of the table.

Emily seemed to take her sweet time and smiled at Hotch's obvious impatient countenance. Once she took her seat she turned her full attention to Hotch who was temporarily dazed by the natural perfume that was wafting into his nose; invading his very soul. It was vanilla and the subtle hint of strong coffee that she had been downing since they began their recent case. Hotch felt high as he took her in. She was a vision who had somehow managed to fall in love with him. That thought brought him back to the present as Emily looked at him expectantly.

_Make your way over here, sit down by this fool, and let's rewind_

_C'mon, let's go back and replay all our scenes_

_You can point out the hints, the clues, the twists, _

_and the smiles this time_

_All the ones that slipped by me_

Hotch couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as Emily's side brushed against his. He welcomed the warmth that radiated off her like the sun and he found that she was perfectly comfortable next to him. He wondered how long she had felt the urge to get so close. Now that he thought about it he had noticed how Emily stood a little closer to him than the others did. How he hadn't caught the signs previously was beyond him: And he called himself a profiler.

The team was practically beaming with satisfaction as they watched Emily and Hotch. Hotch swore he heard Reid say "About time" before turning to Dave and engaging him in an intellectual battle of wits which caused Morgan to groan and the ladies laugh. Hotch had to admit that if Reid had caught on before him then it was pretty bad. It wasn't like Hotch didn't care about him, but Reid wasn't exactly the most apt at understanding the romantic dynamics between two people.

Hotch turned to look at Emily who was watching him with a gentle expression. He smiled at her guiltily and felt his face flush as she laughed.

Boy was he clueless.

Then again he hadn't been in a position like this since Haley. That seemed ages ago. Sitting here next to Emily though made Hotch remember what it was like to start out. The beginning of a romantic relationship was often one of the most interesting parts. Hotch watched as Emily smiled at Dave who had winked at her and felt his heart skip a beat as Emily's hand grazed his lightly. She certainly was in a fantastic mood. Far be it from him to ruin it.

_I bet my face is red, and you can hear my heart pounding_

_Well I guess it don't matter now that I realize_

'_Cause baby I missed it then, but I can surely see you now_

_Right here before my eyes_

_You're my beautiful surprise_

Hotch let loose a chuckle as he grasped Emily's hand under the table and her eyes widened in surprise. He rested it on his knee and gently stroked her soft hand and reveled at its silky feel. Emily closed her eyes in contentment as Hotch continued his ministrations on her hands and she felt any remnants of tension flee her body instantly. The rest of the team was too busy humoring Reid with his battle of wits game to notice the little bubble Hotch and Emily had managed to wrap themselves in.

Emily breathed in deeply, savoring the simplicity and intimacy of the moment before she opened her eyes and looked at Hotch. He was wearing a smile that Emily couldn't recall ever seeing on his lips. It seemed as if any demons that were haunting him ceased to exist as he held Emily's hand. It was if being surrounded by his family and holding her hand had somehow given him a piece of his old self back. Hotch couldn't describe the elation coursing through his veins as Emily squeezed his hand in understanding.

Reid looked over and felt a casual happiness posses him as his eyes took in the sight of pure joy on Hotch and Emily's faces. "What do you think Hotch?" he asked wanting the team to share in the moment that they had created while in their own little world.

Emily looked at Reid and laughed. "Don't get him started Reid. You know how Hotch feels about politics." Emily said slightly amazed that she could even recall what the team had been arguing about. Hotch, snapping out of his daze at Emily's mention of politics, immediately launched himself into the current debate his team was having. Emily, content to stay out of the conversation, smiled at how animated Hotch suddenly became as Dave said something that he apparently didn't agree with. She sipped her drink quietly, trading looks with JJ and Garcia and felt more relaxed than she had in months.

It was almost ten o'clock when Dave mentioned something about not being as young as he once was, to which all the girls agreed earning them a stoic glare from the older profiler. Laughing the team cleared out, each of them apparently teaming up. Rossi gave Reid and JJ a ride home and Garcia and Morgan seemed to vanish into the night. Hotch was still holding Emily's hand, something the entire team noticed with glee, as they walked outside of the bar.

_I never saw the signs_

_Now we've got to make up for lost time_

_And I can tell now by the way that you're looking at me_

_I'd better finish this song so my lips will be free_

Hotch smiled at Emily and escorted her to his car, insisting on driving her. Apparently he'd be picking her up tomorrow morning as well (not that he was complaining or anything.) The ride home consisted of him chatting away about the ridiculous claims that Dave had made about the benefits of politics in the workplace. Hotch scoffed at the idea which got a laugh out of the politician's daughter. He didn't notice though how Emily kept her eyes trained on him, waiting to make her move.

Once he parked the car Hotch noticed the look in Emily's eyes and felt his words cease to come out of his mouth. Obviously, talking was the last thing Emily Prentiss had in mind (again, not that he was complaining.) Hotch insisted on walking Emily to her door and grinned as she took his hand quickly once he was next to her. They were silent as they walked to her door, both a little nervous.

Once they reached her door Emily turned to face Hotch and smiled shyly up at him, which was uncommon for her. In all the time Hotch had known Emily she was never shy. Gently Hotch moved in closer and gave into what the signs had been telling him all along.

Their first kiss was magic in Hotch's opinion. It was the perfect mixture of desire and affection mixed in with gentleness and innocence. It took their breath away. Too bad they needed to breathe. As Hotch broke away he realized that it didn't matter how long they had loved each other. What matted was that they did love each other. Hotch would personally see to it that Emily would never forget that fact either. He had a lot of time to make up for.

_Have you been waiting long; when did you fall in love?_

_I kept you waiting so long, when did you fall?_

_Have you been waiting long?_

_When did you fall in love with me?_

_When did you fall in love?_

* * *

Well there you have it! Told you it was fluffy. I couldn't resist. I just love H/P so much! They need to hook up already dang it! (laugh) Next I plan on working on my first NCIS fic unless tonight's episode gives me some H/P material to mold and shape into a sweet romantic scene! *crosses fingers*

I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Peace out.


End file.
